Dream Date Con
by turtlegirls16
Summary: The results are in! Who will be the winners? Well read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**To all who read this: This contest was for the purpose of the enjoyment of the writers. I am not advertising TMNT merchandise- Heck! I dont even own TMNT. So once again this is for fun. Thank you. **

* * *

Dear Fellow Readers,

I am very excited to announce the winners of the Dream Date Contest!

But before I reveal them, please know that everyone one of you contestants did an excellent job!

It was EXTREMELY hard to pick the winners since you all did so well, but of course there had to be some.

So without further a do, The Grand Prize Winner and three runners up are…

On the next few pages ;)


	2. Grand Prize Winner

**Aquarius Kelly! You are the Grand Prize winner with your story: One in a million!**

* * *

Mikey was sleeping as always on his sofa, when the loud voice of the TV woke him up. He stood up and went in the kitchen to get something to eat for himself. But something was wrong. It was very quiet.

"_Where the shell is everyone else? Bet they're in their rooms."_

With a jump he went directly to Raph's room hoping he would me there punching his sandbag. Mikey opened the door and entered the room but Raph was nowhere to be seen. He went at Leo's and Master Splinter's room but the same. There were nobody. The big turtle went at Don's laboratory.

-Dude, is anyone here?

The laboratory was empty to. Only different equipment and something big hidden under white sheet. Mikey went near and uncovered it. It was a big wall mirror but you couldn't see yourself in it. Instead it lighted a rainbow with colors in its screen. Mikey touched it not knowing what weird thing had Don now created. From his touch, the mirror released a white smoke underneath his feats. Mikey backed off but the smoke surrounded him and before he was completely in smoke, the mirror's colors changed and a city was shown, till Mikey disappeared.

- XX -

**-Oh come on Kel, you can't be serious!**

**-Yeah, you can have the most gorgeous guy in the school and you still go after fantasies!**

**-Gorgeous my ass! His personality sucks, and you are the ones who like him. And those aren't fantasies! He truly is my ideal.**

**-Kelly for God's sake you are sixteen now and you still see cartoons like TMNT!**

**-Yeah!**

**-Whatever, I'm outta here 'cuz I can't stand one more min with you talking like that.**

**-Kel!**

Her friends called her, but she was so pissed that didn't mind them. In the mind of the raven girl were passing thoughts like what the heck is so strange? For PETE's sake, they aren't just cartoons. And I want a boyfriend with an interesting personality, not like this high and mighty guys we have in our school.

Her beautiful black hair shone in the light of sun as she make them in a lower ponytail, wore her motorbike's helmet and headed to the school's gate.

**-Joshua, open the door! The lessons have already finished.**

An old man at his fifties came out from the guard cabin.

**-Kelly! Again with that motorbike! How many times should I tell you?**

**-I know, I know! I'm a lady so I should do lady like things. But Joshua we are already at years 2000. And please for today don't say more. I'm pissed and tired.**

**-Again with those friends of yours!**

**-Friends my a…**

**-A.a.a. please!**

**-Just open the doors!**

**-Okay, wait a minute.**

The sliding big doors of the school opened with a strange noise.

**-Bye Joshua!**

**-Good bye and be careful!**

**-As always, no! Ha-ha, see ya!**

The exhaust echoed loudly and the speed went over 50 immediately. The only thing that could calm her down was the sound of speed and the adrenaline through-out her body. The feeling of being free from any emotion and to not think. The road is all yours, just take it.

She wasn't planning on going home so why not going for a ride? It was cool and refreshing. When she stopped to wait for the lights to go green, white smoke started to come out. Kel thought it was from some car, but none of them were broken. When the lights went green, the smoke went bigger but she didn't minded and accelerated. For an instant a figure came from nowhere and she stopped suddenly blocking all the crossroads. The drivers were shouting out loud making her lose patient.

**-Move girl, move!**

**-Shut up old man! Don't you see there's a person in the middle! Yo, boy get outta there!**

The smoke became thinner and the figure was cleared. A big turtle was standing in the middle of the way.

"_**Oh great! Now if it wasn't enough, a costplayer wanting to die!"**_

**-Yo, big turtle MOVE!**

- XX -

"_What the… I can't see anything. Wait I'm hearing something. Klaxons' sounds? In Don's laboratory?"_

**-Shut up old man! Don't you see there's a person in the middle! Yo, boy get outta there!**

"_This is a female voice, but she isn't talking English. Now the smoke is becoming thinner."_

Mikey not knowing what was happening found himself in the middle of a crossroad. He looked around but nothing he saw was familiar. And the writing on the shops' windows wasn't in English. Where the shell did he loose himself into?

**-Yo, big turtle MOVE!**

The same female voice talked to him. Mikey turned his head to see a gorgeous girl in her motorbike. He was stunned from what had happen that could say just a few words in whispers;

-Where am I?

**-Uhu, are you listening? I told you to Move!**

-What the shell are you speaking? I don't understand this Language!

Now he was screaming too and stood up from the floor he was kneeled at.

**-Oh a foreigner! **English, do you understand English at least?

-Yeah dudette! English is fine.

-Then MOVE!

-Ahhh?

-Get your ass out of the way! You're blocking the street and the police is coming.

-But I don't know where I am and don't understand your language.

-Do you have a death wish? Come on get on the bike, I'll send you where you belong, costplay freak!

She glared at him and make a sign to hurry up and get on. As soon as he settled on the bike, she headed full speed.

-Hold on tight!

-You could have said it sooner, uaah! Slow down!

He grabbed on her as hard as he could from the fear of falling down from that motorbike. She was more crazy than Raph riding that thing; was what passed through Mikey's head.

-I told hold on tight not suffocate me!

-What did you say? I can't hear you!

And it was true. The motor was making a lot of noise, but once she took the corner she stopped near a big park.

-Get off!

-Where are we?

-I said piss off! I'll tell you, just sit put there till I park my motorbike.

Mikey didn't complain and did as the young girl said him. He waited for one min or so, when a cute girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes sat near him. Mikey didn't recognize that was the same girl of the motorbike because she was wearing a helmet.

-So costplay freak, what are you doing here?

-Um, you're talking with me? –Mikey pointed at himself.

-Dahh, do you see anyone else around here? Did you have a death wish standing in the middle of a crossroad, and wearing that?

-Ahh, don't tell me you are the same girl? You look cuter without that helmet dudette!

Mikey smiled at her gently, making the girl blush a little. No one had ever told her she was cute with that kind tone.

-Well, yeah. I felt offended but since you added that I'm cute, I won't shout at you.

-Aren't we nice today!

-But I can't understand what the heck were you doing in the middle of a crossroad? I can understand that you're a foreigner, but still!

-I want to know too. I was in my brother laboratory when a white smoke surrounded me and I found myself there.

-Are you kidding me?

-Do I look like I'm kidding? Oh, by the way! I didn't say my name. I'm Michelangelo, but you cutie can call me Mikey.

No response. She had something that was troubling her, but she just stood there analyzed him with her sharp eyes. From the way he was wearing, he looked like someone out of TMNT, like 'him' and he had the same name.

-Now you're totally kidding!

-What?

-Don't tell me that back home you have three other turtle brothers called Leo, Don, and Raph, and a mouse for father that you call Master Splinter.

-Ahhh! How did you know? You can read minds, can't you?

"_This guy is out of himself. Hmm, but I wanna verify what he is telling. Let's try undressing him to find out!"_

-No, just a lucky guess. Can you came a little closer? You have dirt on your face.

-Really, where?

-Here,- she approached and saw an opening. - NOW. Let's see what's underneath this costume!

She practically jumped on him tearing his 'mask' off.

-Ouch, ouch! This isn't a costume. Ouch!

-Leave me to verify it!

She tried and tried but couldn't tear it off, and poor Mikey was in a lot of pain.

-Have you glued it! Um… Wait… I cut it. Blood? Skin? Real shell? This isn't a costume?

-That's what I was trying to tell ya. – He turned and saw Kelly speechless. -Oh great, now she is going to freak out.

Mikey slapped his forehead as she stay immobile for some second. But then she spoke, turning his attention towards her.

-A. Real. Mutant. Ninja. Turtle. Ah…

-Please, no no no! Don't scream!

-AHHHH! Awesome! I always knew you existed!

-Um… What did you say? You aren't freaking out!

-I don't understand. Why should I ?

-A giant turtle walking in two feet and talking like a normal human. Pff… it's something you can see every day. Nothing big!

-Oh, really I didn't notice. *Said sarcastically - Sign* Of course I know it isn't normal, but this ain't a reason to freak out, is it?

-Then, you don't think I'm a freak?

-Well firstly I thought you were a costplayer FREAK, but now not really.

-Ha-ha, most of the people we have met, have judged us from our appearance. Why aren't you?

-At least your personality doesn't sucks! Those kind of people are blinded from appearance that can't see the true form of someone's soul.

Mikey made a relieved sign. He was happy that he finally found someone who understood him perfectly, and by her tone he knew she wasn't saying it out of pity. Like she knew that feeling herself.

-By the way, nice to meet you Mikey. I'm Kelly. Can you tell me what happened to you?

Mikey explain from when he wake up till he met her. How he couldn't find anybody, and described Don's machine. She stood there without saying a word until he finished his story.

-Well, in my opinion, that mirror has send you to my world, but this kind of machines have time limits. In other words I think you won't stay here for long.

-Till then, what should I do?

When he said those words, an idea strike Kelly's mind like a bullet. She said why not.

-Then go on a date me!

-A…A date?

-Yeah, near here is an amusement park. We can go and spend the day there.

-Can you really show in public with me?

-Again with this, then no prob! If someone ask, I'll tell them you are a Japanese friend of mine, which loves costplaying. Now come!

She took his hand and dragged him with her till the amusement park. It was so big they didn't knew where to start. But she dragged him again to play taking down the cans. They both won and were fighting which bear was cuter, the blue or the yellow one.

Then they went near a children's show. All the children there went around Mikey, and he did stupid stuff and acrobatic jumps making the children and Kelly laugh out loud.

They wanted to eat cotton candy or sweet caramel apples. But as the last choice they decided for the irreplaceable popcorns.

-Yeah, Mikey!

-Yes?

-I bet that you can't catch with your mouth the popcorns if I throw them to you.

-Of course I can, but you. No-no, I think you CAN'T!

-Oh then how about we make a little bet.

-I'm ready for anything dudette!

-Then how loses will do one thing for the winner. It's it a deal!

-Yes, but you can't beck off even though you're a girl.

-Same for you. Sure you want regret it later?

-Do you think I'm someone who can't keep his word!

-Then who catches five or more out of ten wins. You start first boy.

She threw one after another the popcorns, and he caught six of them. Kelly started laughing because he looked just like a turtle-chicken.

-Can you do best?

-Well, let me give it a try.

Mikey did the same and threw the popcorns directly to her mouth, but she did better. She ate seven of them.

-You should be a professional at this.

-Come on! Don't back up now!

-Hey how told you that! I was just saying. Then what do you want me to do.

-Let me think! ... I know! It wouldn't me a date without a kiss.

-K…Kiss?

-Don't be shy! Here, -she pointed her cheek. –Give me a kiss here and say that even though I'm a girl, I'm stronger than you.

-Yes ma'am…

-Miss, please!

-Yes, MISS∼ You are stronger than me even though you are a girl, -he kissed her gently on her cheek, which felt really soft and hot.

-Um…

-What is it Kelly?

-Well, you don't have much experience in kissing, do you?

Mikey turned red not knowing what to answer.

-When a girl asks you to kiss her, even in the cheek, you don't just do it like smooch and take it short. You do it smooooooch.

-Eh, a…a long kiss? We'll this is the first date I have ever had, so dunno!

-I'll tell you a secret, but don't tell anyone. This is my first date too with a guy.

They looked shyly at each other for a sec.

-It's impossible. Now you are the one kidding. You're so cute, so a lot of guys should like you.

-My luck is just terrible. All the guys who like me, have had sucking personalities. You're the first one I'm having a good time.

-Please don't say more. I'm the emotional time.

-Let's live the emotional part for later and have fun!

"_She looks just like a kid, but I'm comfortable. And she doesn't mind my appearance, even though she is so adorable! I'm starting to like her, VERY MUCH!"_

They went all over the place. Not to forget the frightening Rollercoaster. They couldn't stop screaming from the amazing speed, and when they got off, Mikey told Kelly that her driving the motorbike was heaven in compare to that. She just shook her head in agreement.

Those two tired from all that walking around sat on a bench in the middle of a little square there. During it, a man in ninja theatrical clothes, who was recruiting children to see the show, popped behind and startled Mikey, who misunderstood him for a real ninja and started kicking his ass with ninjutsu. Kelly pissed off from Mikey's misunderstanding, punched him on the head really hard.

-What the heck are you doing Mikey?

-Well, he came from behind, so I…

-You what? You thought he was going to attach you in the middle of an amusement park full of people. Do you know how to use that brain of yours?

-Sorry, I've left that job to Don, and he does it very well!

She slapped her forehead from his damn stupidity.

**-What's going on here? Why are you interrupting his job? Do you want to call your parents?**

**-I'm really sorry sir! This won't happen never again. He is a foreigner from Japan. You know Japanese people like ninja and samurai. He didn't know.**

**-You can go, since you brought children to see the show, but this thing do not happen ever again.**

**-Yes, thank you sir!**

Kelly grabbed Mikey and they left that square. She was way too tired, but she was feeling happier than ever. But then when she thought he couldn't stay, she wore a sad look.

-Did everything go fine?

-Yeah, but not with your help.

-Sorry, It was all my fault. Don't look so sad. Cheer up!

-That's not the reason, is just 'cuz I'm a little, LITTLE tired. Then what's next?

-Shouldn't you rest? –As he said, she glared and had a it's-nothing-go-ahead look.

-So what do you suggest?

-I wanted to see this world's comic books.

-Comic books? _"That is equal to TMNT, and if he finds it, good bye my date! Um… Think Kelly, think. It's sunset. I know something romantic."_ But I want to go the Ferris wheel.

-Can't we do it later?

-No, I wanna now.

-But I want to see the comic books.

-Then the winner in Rock Paper Scissor will decide what to do.

-Another game? Okay! Fine by me. No one can defeat me in this game!

-We'll see. One. Two. Three. Rock.

-Paper. Mikey wins, see!

-We'll do it until 3. Okay?

-Come on! One. Two. Three. Paper.

-Scissor. Kelly wins. Let's continue. One. Two. Three. Scissor.

-Rock. Mikey the great wins again. The last shot. One. Two. Three. Scissor.

-Rock. Now we are equal your greatness! *Stick out tongue* One. Two. Three. Paper.

-Rock. I lost. I lost? I LOST! I can't believe it.

-Better believe it. Now let's go to the Ferris wheel. Hurry up turtle!

-Hey! Wait there, little black rabbit!

- XX -

**-Two tickets please!**

**-Here, you have them! 300 leke cost.**

**-Thanks!**

The man opened the door to one of the Ferris wheel cabin. I was small, but comfortable for two people. They could see all of her city up there. And the sun's colors turned from yellow, to orange, to a sweet pink, and to a scarlet red. The cloud were like the borders of that fascinating painting that mother nature only can create.

Kelly stared a little at now orange face of Mikey. She still couldn't believe that she had spent that day all alone with him. And Mikey noticed her staring and searched for her deep brown eyes.

-What is it Kel?

-I wanted to ask did you like the time spent together?

-No, I didn't like it. I loved it.

-And I love you.

-Eh?

-I'm sorry Mikey, but the truth is that in this world you are only a personage of a cartoon which I love seeing. That's how I knew about your brothers. All my friends have a boyfriend and want for me to have one, but since the day I saw your personage in TV, I thought that you were my perfect type.

-But Kelly, I'm just a giant turtle, a frea…

-Michelangelo! Sometimes it's not the physical aspect that attracts us, but their ways of making things. I have never felt this comfortable with any other guy in all my life, and there are long, very long years. I don't care if you are a turtle, mouse or snail. Well, snail maybe not, but the thing that I'm trying to say is that I love you, and this date with you was like an one in a million chance for me.

-Um… Uhh… I mean… Um…

-Just shut up, Mikey-boy!

She grabbed him for last time and pulled him towards her. In an instant, Kelly's eyes met Mikey's and her lips his. He didn't reject her, but hold Kelly in his arm like she was going to break. And Kelly felt his body starting to grew hotter. She couldn't understand if he was blushing are was the light of the sunset making his face color like that. But in just one moment, as the clock strike eight o'clock, the magic of that moment vanished in thin white smoke.

- XX -

**-Last call! This is the last turn of the Ferris wheel. Please everybody direct towards the gates! Repeat: Last call!**

"_For some reasons, I don't want to go home than ever. This day seem like a dream, a beautiful dream. My still I'm happy. It was an one in a million chance and it happened to me, only to ME. But I feel something is missing, and it wasn't the kiss. This time he did good, a great smoooooch. Ha-ha! But I was afraid to get an answer. I still don't won't to hear it, because why should a person like him fall for me. At least he said he was happy staying with me."_

A single tear fall from her trembling eyes, and she wanted to ride her bike so she could be free from the sadness of not talking to him ever again.

-XX-

Mikey found himself again at Don's laboratory holding in emptiness. He went to look for his brothers so he could tell them what happened. But instead he found April sitting on the sofa.

-Ah April! Have you seen Don, Raph and Leo?

-They said they were going patrolling. Why? What happened?

-You won't believe this…

-XX-

Kelly's days flew like always, but she was listless. She refused to forget what happened that fateful day to her. The time stroke again but this time was to announce something good. TMNT was starting and that day was being aired a special new extra episode that Kelly was impatient to see.

Kelly's eyes wide opened when the episode started. It was that day aired on TV. How was it possible? It showed ever detail. Their meeting, her bike, her trying to rip off his 'costume', their fight about the bears, popcorns, and Rock Paper Scissor, the Ferris wheel, and her embarrassing confession. Everything. And now the time for the ending.

-Mikey, wake up! You have hours that you have been sleeping.

-Raph-boy, I'm having a beautiful dream. Go play with that girlfriend of a sandbag!

-That's enough!

Raph jumped and punched Mikey as hard as he could to make him awake.

-Raph, Mikey, what are you doing?

-What does it look Don? He's trying to kill me. Uh… -Mikey started to look around for something or maybe someone.

-What's wrong Mikey?

-Where's Kelly?

-Who?

-The raven girl, who was with me at the Ferris wheel.

-Are you that lonely that you are dreaming for some girl?

-She isn't just some girl, she's special. And I wasn't dreaming.

-Yeah right! Ha-ha, it was funny. Now stop kidding around.

-She said the same thing,-he whispered remembering. -I'm not joking. She was real, at least for me.

Mikey sat on the sofa again feeling a bit empty.

-Are you serious, Mikey? Are you feeling all right?

-No, I'm feeling regret. Regret not giving her an answer.

-Mikey!

Down Mikey's cheek felt a crystal clear tear. He was starting to miss her and regret.

-I would have hoped to tell her that I felt in love with her. Ouch!

Raph poked Mikey in his forehead.

-Stop daydreaming. Leave your dreams when you go to sleep.

-Hey… I'm serious here.

-Yeah, yeah! Let's go patrolling!

On the other part, Kelly was blushing till her ears and had sank her head in one of the pillow. She stayed like that till the blushing passed and raised her head a little just to see Mikey again once more. Her words wasn't heard, because of the pillow, but she whispered from the bottom of her heart;

-I wanted to record it! But most importantly, I love you,** Mikey!**


	3. First Runner Up

**Who am I. Well. Im Just. Me Is our first runner up!**


	4. Second Runner Up

**8annie81 Is our second runner up!**

* * *

Raph saw Mona Lisa walk by from the corner of his eye during his private training session with Master Splinter. He turned his head a bit and watched her till she was gone.

Splinter saw this and was appalled. "Raphael!" He snapped pulling his son to back attention.

"What?" Raph asked innocently.

That ticked Splinter off even more. "You should not be looking at our guest that way! It is inappropriate."

"I didn't give her any mean look I just noticed her walk by." The red masked ninja said shrugging.

Splinter looked at his son searching for a hint of the signs that he was lying. His eyes widened as he realized his son was painfully unaware of a strong emotion. Raph was uncomfortable under his Masters searching stare. "Is something the matter Master Splinter?"

This was only a part of growing up. Splinter told himself. And was nothing to worry about. "Forget it my son. Let us go back to training."

Mona Lisa sighed and flopped down on the couch. She had nothing to do or at least it felt like it. It wasn't that she didn't like Raph's brothers it's just that she'd run out of things to do with them. All Leo wanted to do was train, meditate, and lecture her about training and meditation. Mikey just wanted to play pranks, video games, and annoy people. Donatello wanted to consume all the knowledge in the world. Mona was smart, but she wasn't that knowledge crazy. Of the brothers she finally picked the one who least bored, or annoyed her.

"Leonardo?" She asked quietly as so not to surprise him.

He sheathed his Katana and faced her. "Yes Ms. Lisa is there anything I can help you with?"

She smiled at his formality, but come to think of it being called Ms. all the time reminded her that she'd never be called Mrs. "I was wondering if I could train with you."

"Of course." He said motioning to a spot on the mat next to him. She padded over and sat. "I was about to do a set of two-hundred Kata's. You're probably not ready for that many yet, but no matter how many you do the rule remains to keep focused and do each Kata the same way because if you start doing them wrong you don't want to commit it to muscle memory."

"That makes sense." Mona said trying to sound gracious. On the inside thought she wanted to yell 'get on with it'! as Raph often did.

Leo smiled enjoying having a student besides one of his brothers. "Good. Now to do a Kata you have to calm your body and mind."

Mona had learned that if she looked relaxed he would continue. She sighed and let her shoulder sag a little her eyes glazing over with a peaceful look.

"Very good!" Leo complimented feeling prouder of himself than her. He stood and motioned for her to stand. "This particular Kata is one I made myself. If it's too hard I can show you an easier one."

"No, no I want to see the one you made!" She said coating enthusiasm over a layer of sarcasm.

He believed her. "Alright." He beamed. "It starts with a simple..."

Splinter shook his head. "No my son, It is done like this."

"No, no Mona. Like this."

Raph growled growing frustrated. He tried again. "Not so fast, and do it more like this."

"Here try it more like this." Leo said directing Mona Lisa's arm into a different position.

She smiled. "Thanks." She said doing her best not to let any sarcasm leak through. He was just so patronizing!

"That is still wrong my son."

"That still isn't right."

"More like this."

"More this way."

"Well what is right!" Raphael and Mona Lisa called out at the same time.

"Sorry Master Splinter. I'm just not gettin it."

Mona sighed. "Sorry Leo. I don't understand. Like this?"

"Perhaps we should practice later. You are growing agitated too quickly. You are dismissed."

Leo twitched still shocked at how much alike she and Raph sounded. "I'll show you later. I just want to train by myself for a while."

Raph and Mona bowed and left the rooms they'd been training in.

Mona went back to the couch more discouraged than before. Raph sat down next to her equally frustrated. "Hey." They greeted each other.

After a while Raph looked at the clock and smirked. "Alright." He said and began to make his way out of the lair.

Mona sat up. "Are you going to the surface?"

Raph stopped walking and stood still. As expected Leo and Splinter were soon in the room to lecture him.

"Raphael-." Leo started.

Splinter cut him off with a raise of the hand. "My son our friend Mona Lisa has not been to the surface in a while. Perhaps you could take her with you on this venture."

Mona smiled. "Would you?"

"Sure." Raph said slowly. He grabbed two trench coats tossing one at her and throwing the other on. "Come on."

She slipped into her trench coat and hooked arms with Raph. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, you're a doll!"

"Ahem." Mikey coughed. "Where are you taking our Raphael?" He teased.

"Mikey-." Raph growled about to tackle him.

Mona held him back by the arm and giggled at Mikey's joke. "We're just going up Mikey."

Donnie smirked catching onto Mikey joke. "And when will he be home?"

"It's not a date." Raph growled.

"We'll be back before you know he's gone." Mona said bopping Raph on the nose with her tail. She ran down the tunnel. "Hurry up slow poke!" She called.

Raph ran after her. "Hey wait up!" He yelled lightening up with the surface in mind.

He finally caught up to her panting and laughing under a manhole cover. "Lets not go up." She said animatedly.

"What?"

"Up there we have to hide. I just want to run!"

Raph smirked. "I know somewhere we can run up there as far as we want." He grabbed he hand and led her up the ladder.

She breathed in the chilly winter air. She shivered glad to be with the turtles in their warm lair instead of in her own home.

"We're going even higher than this." He told her mischievously. He flipped backwards onto the ladder of a side building. "We're hittin the rooftops."

She shrugged grabbing a rung and pulling herself up.

"Think you can keep up?"

"I think I can handle it." She said pushing her strong legs against the ladder and jumping all the way up to the roof. "The question is, can you?"

She took off running and jumped to another rooftop. Looking behind herself proudly.

"Boo." Raph said from behind her.

She spun and faced him. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a ninja remember." He then back flipped onto the next building's roof.

She rolled her eyes. "That the best you got?" She summersaulted onto the roof landing a few feet behind him.

Her eyes beamed while she tried to keep her face looking like she didn't care. They stood a moment before tensing up and running on the rooftops doing all sorts of stunts and flips keeping pace pretty well.

Raph chuckled. "See? We couldn'ta had this much fun in the sewers!"

"True." Mona said thoughtfully. "I couldn't have done. This!" She said and disappeared.

He stopped and looked around. Had she fallen? Where was she? "Mona?"

A shadow passed overhead and he looked up to see Mona jumping high above his head and landing far from him at the edge of another building.

"How was that?" She asked smugly.

"How'd you do that?" He asked when he caught up to her.

"I'm a lizard remember." She teased.

He laughed. "Yeah ya got me there."

"And..." She said playfully. "I got you here!" She coiled her tail around his leg pulling him down as she raced to the next roof.

"Two can play at dat game!" He hollered slightly angry.

"But only one can win!"

She giggled as he charged at her readying herself to dodge whatever attack he was going to do. Rather than just attack he tackled her and they fell down together in a heap. "Ooof!" She breathed having the air knocked out of her.

After she'd caught her breath she started laughing. He looked at her a moment before he started laughing too.

"Alright." She said between laughs. "Let's head back."

"Naw there's still so much to do. And I know just who I want to do it with."

Mona smiled and followed her red masked friend deeper into the city. To herself she muttered. "It is so a date."


	5. Third Runner Up

**Saya The Ninja Cat is our third runner up with her fic: Finally**

* * *

"With all the force of a RAGING FIRE, mysterious as the dark side of…" Katherine turned to Mikey as they shouted "THE MOON!" together before they struck epic poses with the most intense expressions they could muster without cracking up on the spot. That happened when Raphael yelled "SHUT UP!" from the second floor.

"Duuude, that was awesome! My brothers _never_ duet with me," Mikey tutted, shaking his head.

"Maybe it's because you're so off-key," Katherine suggested, a playful quirk to her brow.

"Look who's talking! At least _I _could project," Mikey huffed, turning his head away.

"In a falsetto."

"…Alright, we both sucked." Mikey grinned.

"More like were both AWESOME!" Katherine made pseudo gangsta hand signals that had Mikey in hysterics at her lack of ferocity, while she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. It was at this moment Donatello entered the scene.

"Hey, is Katie in here?" he questioned with an excited I-just-scienced glint in his eye.

"Right here. What's up, Don?" Katherine smiled the smile she had reserved just for him. Mikey didn't miss it either, as he looked between the two and heaved a sigh.

"I've just finished restoring and adding the finishing touches to… drum roll please, Mike." Mikey obliged as Don led them over to a tarp-covered object next to the pool. Don paused with a smug look before ripping off the cover and shedding light on a large submarine-type vehicle that looked big enough to hold a few people. "The Shell Sub 2!"

"Wooow," Mikey and Katherine breathed in unison. The site was simply breathtaking. The metal was polished and glossy, the wings defined and proud, the body, of course, was green, and Donatello's signature purple rimmed and accented the whole thing. It seemed that as Donatello's mind and inventions grew and matured, as did his aesthetic eye, for it was far more pleasing than his older inventions, which focused more on function than being visually agreeable.

"Mhmm." Don nodded before launching into a full detail explanation of his invention, Mikey and Katherine nodding politely. Some time after he'd begun pacing in his enthusiasm, he abruptly turned with one finger in the air and said, "So, I think a maiden voyage is in order."

Katherine grinned in excitement but Mikey just rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uhh… yeah, really wish I could, Donnie. But I have to go to the place with the people and do… things…" he said as he backed away.

"With the stuff?" Katherine asked.

"Uh yeah!" Mikey smiled triumphantly, pointing at her and touching his nose with his other hand before high-tailing it out of the room. Katherine simply laughed while Don turned his head away to hide his somewhat flushed cheeks. Soon it was just the two of them alone, in awkward silence until Donnie cleared his throat and spoke up.

"In that case, it's just you and me?" he questioned, the hope in his eyes almost too evident.

"I'm in." Katherine didn't know exactly where they would be going, or if the pool was anything deeper than 12 feet, but she did know that, as a rule, Donatello's inventions were _always_ cool. Even if they blew up.

_Especially if they blew up,_ Katherine thought, smirking. She wasn't crazy or destructive or sadistic, but who could blame her for liking explosions? And violent video games, and zombies, and paintballing, and other borderline-dangerous things. Besides, Donnie liked explosions a lot more than she did, so she didn't worry too much about it. The only one who didn't like them was Raphael after one experiment-gone-wrong destroyed half of his room and burnt the hammock he so loved. Even Leo had to admit they were pretty cool, after blowing up the Foot Headquarters.

"Then, your chariot awaits, Miss Katherine." Don made a big show of bowing and helping her into the sub. He slipped his arms around her waist to help buckle her in for 'safety purposes'. If she hadn't been trying so hard to conceal her blush, she might have noticed the blatant one on Donatello's face. She breathed an inaudible sigh of relief when she was finally tethered and Don grinned as he flipped the 'ON' switch and startled Katherine out of her wits. "Initiating launch sequence!"

Katherine chuckled as her techy friend went through the motions as he said what he was doing. Donatello, noticing this, made sure to do as many unnecessary tricks as possible, planning to make use of every single gadget he'd installed.

"So where are we going- ooh a tunnel! I didn't know this was down here!" Katherine grew excited and stared out the windows in awe.

"If you like the tunnel, you're going to love this!" Don smirked as he accelerated and they traveled through the tunnel faster and faster until an end was in sight.

"Uh… Donnie?"

"Hmm?" The Shell Sub continued to increase in speed even as they neared what appeared to be a thick and completely solid wall.

"Don, if you keep going, we're going to crash!" Katherine's eyes grew wide as she turned to the turtle at her left, incredulous at his lack of concern and even... eagerness?

"Looks like it." Donnie secretly pushed a red button on the side of the control panel, which would open the river-access hatch for them.

"Did you grow suicidal overnight? Stop the sub! Do you enjoy the prospect of _dying_?" Katherine was sitting forward, looking for some sort of emergency brake.

"Yes, immensely." Don reclined a bit in his seat, fully enjoying the moment. He even began to hum a little tune that he'd heard on Mikey's radio.

"DONNIE!" Katherine screeched, right as the hatch opened up- with perfect timing, and the submarine shot out into the depths of a much larger passage of water. She simply blinked a few times before she settled back into her seat.

"Katie, welcome to the Hudson River! From our perspective," he added. He and his brothers saw everything from below.

"You're lucky I can't stay mad at you," Katherine grinned at last, over her panic episode from before and now fully taking in the scene before her. There was so much water that seemed to stretch on endlessly all around! It made her feel so small... more so than walking around on the streets of New York did. They glided smoothly through the encompassing blue, the submarine effortlessly slicing through the denser fluid, proof of the genius' design and the fruits of his labor.

"You can't stay mad at anyone." Don had the sub delve deeper into the depths of the unseen river, where they began to have a clearer view of the floor, and all the detritus that lied upon it. "And to be fair, you never asked if there was an entryway at the end of the tunnel," he said playfully. When Katherine didn't respond, he glanced over and saw her withdrawn expression as she her eyes swept over the debris that so many people had carelessly dumped. There were literally endless tons and heaps of castaway trash.

Don sat in silence with her for a few minutes, knowing how much of an impact it had on him the first time he witnessed the harsh reality the city above and their respect for the environment. Eventually, she seemed to snap back to the present and spoke up.

"There used to be a lot more fish, didn't there?"

"Well… yeah. A lot of these areas are unsustainable now." He grimaced as his words made Katherine frown, but he wouldn't keep the truth from her. He could never be dishonest with anyone, even if he was well aware of the affect his answer would have. People always say honesty is a good trait. Integrity is honorable. But Don didn't feel that way sometimes. Sometimes he wanted to protect people from the bitter reality. Sometimes he hated being the turtle with all the answers. "But it's getting better."

When Katherine turned and looked at him, he continued. "People have started to notice. Environmentalists, Eco groups, fishermen, even citizens enjoying the river. They've launched a project to restore the lost species and purge the waters. Not to mention free-dumping has become one hundred percent restricted, and many new nature-friendly laws and regulations have been set to protect what hasn't been destroyed." Don offered a soft smile and Katherine smiled back before turning away.

She sighed internally, thankful that Donatello had assumed she was distraught over the destruction her race had caused. In actuality, she had been imagining coming over after school, finding Don in his lab wearing a lab coat and goggles, him getting up happy to see her before approaching her and pressing her against the metal door… she bit her lip. But she knew it was unlikely the turtle had any feelings for her, and she knew she probably shouldn't have any feelings for him, because she would just end up getting hurt in the long run.

It hurt more that Mikey was always getting her hopes up that Donnie would make a move that he never did. She had let it slip several months prior that she _might_ _possibly_ have been crushing on his brother a _little _bit, and he had grinned a huge smile, sworn himself to secrecy, and spent every day since trying to 'hook her up.' In fact, she was sure that was the reason Mikey had passed up on the offer to travel in the Shell Sub 2 with them. To give her a chance to muster her courage and confess. And she almost thought that she could, until she turned to her left and jerked her head back painfully as soon as the turtle in question made eye contact. No. In the end, it would end up like every other day she had vowed to do it, and she would go home no closer than she had ever been. With this she slumped into her seat.

Don was growing worried. He knew that the sheer amount of garbage and sludge coating the earth was a lot to take in, but he hadn't expected it to dishearten her _this_ much. He was beginning to wonder if talking Mikey into helping him get Katherine alone was a good idea after all. Desperate for a change of atmosphere, Don decided to appeal to Katherine's intellectual side by bringing her to the ship graveyard he and Mikey had discovered.

He knew he had succeeded when her mouth dropped open and she clambered closer to the thick glass windshield to get a better view of the wreckage. Everything from simple fishing boats to cargo ships to whalers… even a World War II Battleship had meandered its way into this river with the rest of them.

"Oh… my… gosh! Is that the S. S. Putney?" Katherine squeaked, pointing excitedly to a ship she actually knew the history behind.

"Indeed it is." Don resisted the urge to fist pump and settled for a mental pat on the shell as he pulled the submarine closer. "Want to get a better look?"

The expression Katherine gave him was all he needed for affirmation before he sped straight into the center of the demolition. They circled the whaler a few times, studying and pointing out everything they could see that had survived the waters and the test of time. Katherine had plenty of questions about what the use of 'this' was and what the heck 'that thing' was, and Donnie was happy to share his infinite knowledge on the subject.

Don activated some specialty high beam headlights for when they went _inside_ one of the ships- an older, large passenger ship. They carefully settled the sub onto the floorboards (ceiling boards, technically) and brought it into a full resting position as they sat back and beheld the true spectacle before them.

"Do you realize just how much history you can see down here? Some of these ships date back to the Revolutionary War." Don told her zealously, with the gleam in his eye that always appeared when he'd managed to spark someone's interest.

Katherine nodded just as enthusiastically. "It's like a timeline!"

"Exactly!" They turned back to the ship and continued to absorb in an awestruck manner.

"Donnie?"

"Mm?"

"This is officially the coolest thing I have ever done." Katherine knew that even if she could never be with Don the way she wanted, she could settle for being his friend and was more than happy with that. How many girls had gotten to visit a shipwreck in a hand built submarine? She didn't know the answer for sure, but she had a pretty good guess.

"It's about to get even cooler." She was startled to find Donatello behind her chair now. When had he taken off his seat restraints? He had in his hand a mysterious bulging duffle bag. She raised a brow in question and Don quickly unfastened it to reveal… an oxygen tank? Katherine gasped.

"We're going scuba diving?" Her eyes were nearly the size of saucers as Don pulled out a second, a wetsuit, two helmets, and two sets of fins.

"Only if you want to," he replied, somewhat shyly and unsurely. Katherine was glad to have the belt still securely around her midriff or she was sure she would have launched herself at him right then and there.

"What do you _think_?" she squealed as her shaky, too-excited fingers scrambled at her lock and tried to get it undone. After about thirty seconds of watching her fail, Don laughed.

"Here, let me get it." He slid his arms around her seat, much like earlier, as he easily unfastened the strap. "There. Be free!" He laughed again.

"It's not like _I'm_ the one who made them, Donatello," she reminded before she grabbed the wetsuit he offered to her. "Where's yours?"

"Don't need one," he said smugly. Katherine rolled her eyes good-naturedly. All four of the brothers were proud to call themselves turtles, and more than happy to flaunt their innate advantages. For that reason she made it a habit to point out as often as she could how useful it was to have five nimble fingers as opposed to three thicker, stubby ones. It backfired, however, as she often found herself having to reach into small places or unscrew tight things or somehow handle tools created with a five-fingered human in mind when over visiting the lair. She shook her head.

"Well _I_ do, so uh… turn around?" Immediately Donatello's face was aflame and he spun around as quickly as he could. She changed in a similarly hasty fashion, wanting the awkwardness to be over as soon as possible, but still trying to be careful so she didn't get tangled up in the tight elastic and end up having to ask for assistance.

However, the dexterity with which Don looked away had her thinking back to something Mikey had said to her a few weeks before. "Look, dudette. He's more buddy-buddy with you than he is with any other human we've ever met. So either he's totally into you, or he's gay." This comment had Katherine rolling on the floor laughing with tears in her eyes then, before bringing about an extremely awkward explanation when Raphael walked into the room. But now, just the thought of Donatello being… she choked and jerked her zipper a bit too hard in the back, essentially and effectively jamming it in place only halfway up the length to her neck.

"Um… Don?" she asked, in a pointlessly small voice. Donatello, whose blush hadn't deteriorated one bit, stood stoutly in the same position. He hadn't turned around once, but that didn't mean there wasn't an extremely reflective metal sheet lining the wall in toward his front.

"Y-yeah?" He kicked himself for stuttering and letting his voice sound that shaky. Subtly clearing his throat, he spoke again, clearer this time. "Do you have it on?"

"Uhh… mostly. The zipper's stuck in the back. Do you think you could get it?" Katherine bit her lip. This _had_ to be the most embarrassing situation she had ever been in. Sure, she'd had accursed zippers lodged in place before at home and in store dressing rooms and such, and she'd needed help to force them up or down. But never before had she needed to ask a _guy_ for help. And never before had that guy been the guy she'd been pathetically _fawning_ over for months on end.

"Oh. O-Of course." Aaand the stutter was back. Don inhaled deeply through his nostrils, mentally preparing himself and trying to focus like Master Splinter had taught him. He really could use some of Leo's fearlessness right about now. But he thanked whatever gods were out there that Mikey and Raph would never know about this, or the jokes would never end. Especially considering Mikey was well aware that he thought of Katherine as more then a friend, and he was positive Raphael had a pretty good idea as well.

Turning around, Don froze for a few seconds at the sight of exposed, bare flesh. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but at the same time he felt paralyzed and it took Katherine's nervous shuffle and ducking of her head to shake him out of his trance. He reached for the zipper with a wobbly arm and rubber fingers, gripping it carefully at the end to try to avoid contact with her skin. Unfortunately, he ended up having to grip the whole thing with both hands in order to get the leverage he needed. "How'd you manage this?" he grunted as he worked to first loosen it, and then finally succeeding with an "ah!" and closing up Katherine's suit the rest of the way. His fingers managed to brush her neck as he finished, and they both tried and failed to repress a shiver.

"Skills?" she offered.

Don helped her get her helmet and tank hooked up, testing them thoroughly before giving her some basic instruction and reminding her to stay_ close_ at all costs, which she readily complied to. The whole time, he was trying hard not to focus on the wetsuit, which stretched over her body like a second skin, emphasizing all of her gentle curves and flattering her figure.

When they finally opened a hatch in the bottom of the sub, Don went first and waited for Katherine to follow before carefully closing it up behind them. Since they couldn't speak, he gestured for her to follow him and held out his hand, which she quickly took.

Don touched the top of his helmet and immediately a bright LED light flashed on and shot out in front of them, lighting up the spooky ruins. Katherine shook her head at what was obviously a customization before doing the same with her own. Together the two of them swam to a broken door and squeezed into a hallway. And not for the first time, Katherine was impressed with the sheer amount of strength Donnie possessed but rarely exhibited. He was pulling her along like she was nothing, and they moved easily through the water.

As they swam, they studied everything around them, refusing to miss a single detail. There were old portraits, residual but long-since indeterminable wallpaper, old-fashioned chandeliers that grew less rusty the further in they ventured, and a surprising amount of marble that seemed as lustrous and polished as ever, if not a little green from being underwater for so long. They looked into every room they passed that wasn't completely closed off, most of which appeared to be the passengers' lodgings. First class, by the size and décor. They were both shocked but fascinated by the sight of a mostly decomposed, but still easily definable skeleton. They remained for a few minutes just to study the corpse and share looks before they moved on. They reached a larger hallway that was even more extravagant than they last. It appeared that all the boarding regions met up to this point and led together to the common rooms.

As they reached the end of the embellished corridor, they found a large two-door double entrance with intricate carvings still in place and beautiful gold handles. The door was slightly ajar, so they knew they wouldn't have to worry about any differences in water pressure as they looked at each other and then worked together to push the right door open.

At first it wouldn't budge at all, seeing as the hinges hadn't been used in what was easily a century and were crusted over, while the door was completely rooted to that spot and content to rot away ajar. Eventually, though, they made leeway, and then the door swung open and they nearly burst into the room. They gasped inaudibly, letting out twin streams of bubbles at the sight.

It was a ballroom; fancier and surprisingly more intact than anything they had seen so far. The wall decoration was still there, some of it askew, but making the room every bit as marvelous as it must have been when it was in use. The walls were a warm pinkish color, and the floor (which was the ceiling to them) was a sleek dark wood that had hardly been tarnished by age. Don was itching to explain how the lack of water circulation had more preserved this room than anything else, but instead he took Katherine's hand again and they ventured into the room together, admiring something they'd never be able to see together in current times because of Donatello's appearance and Katherine's not being a billionaire. But the ballroom was possibly the most breathtaking thing Katherine had laid eyes on, next to Donatello, and she couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world for being able to experience both at the same time.

Donatello turned to her suddenly, a playful flicker to his expression before he bowed to her and offered her his hand. The surprised look she gave him alone was more than enough to make it completely worth it. Katherine grinned and placed her hand in his, and he wrapped his other around her waist and spun them around the inverted ballroom. Katherine was all smiles as they danced together in perfect unison while Don only wished he could hear her melodious laughter. Even so, there was something magical about the still silence of it all, as if they were frozen in the past. Katherine prayed that it would last forever. What she didn't know was the Donatello was thinking the exact same thing.

When they returned at last to the Shell Sub 2, they were both physically drained from their swim, and more than happy to relax back into the comfortable seats and let the sub handle all the movement.

"That was…" Katherine looked over at Don, and she could see that it had been as amazing for him as it had been for her.

"Magical," Don finished. She smiled at him before turning back to enjoy the scenery as they headed up and out. But rather than heading back toward the tunnel, they continued to head upward. Katherine was surprised, but had learned to trust Donatello, and eventually they broke surface.

"It's nighttime?" Katherine asked, staring up into the dark night sky. The stars, of course, weren't visible here. New York City was just a mile away. But the wide-open expanse was still somewhat freeing and uplifting after being underwater for so long.

"It's 9:54," Don confirmed, checking his watch. Katherine hummed, completely relaxed in her seat until she noticed that Donatello, once again, wasn't in his.

"Don?"

"Right here. You hungry?" she could hear the smile in his voice, as he already knew the answer to that. If she wasn't before, she definitely was now. And now that Don had brought her attention to her stomach, it was becoming unbearable.

"Yes!" Katherine turned in her seat and tried to grab the bag in Donnie's hand but he pulled it out of her reach.

"Not just yet," he teased.

"But… foooood," she whined, shooting him a glare, which only intensified when he brushed it off with an amused look. He helped her out of her seat, which had her puzzled, until he hit a switch and opened the access on the roof of the sub that they had climbed through initially. He helped her up the ladder before climbing after her to sit atop the submarine in the center of the river in the dead of night.

It was windy and Katherine was freezing on account of being still wet from their earlier escapades, but Don suddenly wrapped a thick blanket around the two of them and they huddled together watching the ever-drifting water, the twinkling lights of the city in the distance, and the harbor beyond that. Don pulled out two thermoses, which Katherine was delighted to find were filled with a steaming noodle soup and a heavenly aroma.

"Mikey made this," Donnie mentioned, pouring some into his cup and slurping it carefully. Katherine took a small sip and about died.

"Oh my God it's so good," she sobbed happily, smiling triumphantly when she felt Don's shoulders shake in laughter.

"Best cook I've ever met," Don agreed, enjoying his own soup once more. They sat in comfortable cozy silence, both of their heart rates slightly above normal from their intimate propinquity. One thing was for sure. Katherine wasn't cold anymore.

"Don?" Katherine said, as a sudden thought came to mind.

"Mhmm?" he hummed as he drank.

"You knew Mikey wasn't going to come." Don choked, coughing a bit before he turned to her whilst trying not to give anything away.

"W-what do you mean?" He could have slapped himself.

"Mikey made fresh soup for this trip, so he already _knew_ about it. Which means you talked to him about it already. Not to mention, you brought two helmets, two oxygen tanks, one wetsuit, _and_ two thermoses..."

Don's mouth felt dry. This was it. He knew she was smart, of course she'd figure out that he'd planned it all to be this way. That she'd jump to the obvious conclusions. And yet, even with the pep talk Mikey had given him a million and a half times, he felt nowhere near ready to face his feelings for this amazing girl that he was so very smitten with. Alas, he could do nothing but stare as he waited for her to spell it out to him. That they couldn't be together… _that _way. That she couldn't love a mutant. That they'd never be anything more than friends-_ if_ that. That she couldn't bear to-

"Is this a date?" Katherine asked him finally, in a small voice that puzzled him and broke him out of his thoughts. He was expecting a fiery rejection, or even a "you're a great guy" speech. He mulled over the question in his head for a moment before he finally responded in an equally soft voice.

"Is that okay?"

Katherine couldn't help it. The way those dark intelligent eyes that she loved so much were analyzing her movements, so unsurely, but so passionately… Lips, currently tight with insecurities and possessing the slightest tremble, that she'd had to admire from a distance for _far_ too long. _Actions speak louder than words._ And that was her last thought before she leaned forward and kissed his breath away.

Finally. _Finally_.


	6. Honorable Mentions

This Page is specifically for the other writers who were not one of the winners. Just like I said , all of you did an Awesome job! And so it wouldn't be fair if I didn't congratulate the other writers on their wonderful stories as well J

Honorable Mentions:

RAHELA

Mirror Rain

No more love

Ninja-warrior101

CowabungaChick

All of you had Awesome stories and I thank you for giving me the pleasure of reading them J

L: Yes most excellent work Ladies

R: (smirk) You did good girls

D: J Great job all of you, the stories were great

M: I LOVED THEM ALL! You guys are awesome ;)


End file.
